The Trouble With Trains 2
"The Trouble with Trains 2" is the second movie in The Trouble with Trains Series. Plot The story continued as the massive white electric train was working on the Island of Sodor and Gordon's repair was nearly finished for almost three months ago. Since then, Sodor needed to extended the line because it was granted extra funding. The massive white high-speed electric train (with Reggie driving it after being recovered from his injuries after his last accident with Gordon) stopped at Wellsworth Station and there was Biff Tannen waiting. Reggie didn't see him ever since the Talent Show and Biff asked Reggie about how the Metroliner was going. Later, Emmett Brown called out to Reggie that the 12:05 decided to get the train running. He and the massive white electric train headed on to Knapford station as soon as possible. At Maithwaite level crossing, Lucas was in his car driving around circles as he broke his car down onto the tracks. It stalled when Lucas tried to open the bonnet of his car, he suddenly heard a strange sound of a massive white high speed electric train's horn in the distance. He sped much too fast for him, as he crashed right in front of him. Later, the mechanic put the car engine inside him, and he told Reggie to arrive at Vicarstown station at 12:05 pm (five minutes past twelve in the afternoon). Reggie tried to drive him, but something was going wrong here. He clambered down and realized that the massive white electric train's engine was inside Lucas' car and his car's engine was inside him. Lucas drove the car much too fast (with the jet engine in it) that it crashed into the edge of the bank of the viaduct. At the largest courthouse, Top Hatt, the father of Sir Topham Hatt and the owner of the Island of Sodor was outraged about what had happened to the Metroliner. He sternly responded to Reggie and Dr. Emmett L. Brown about all the brand new trains, but wanted to call Nubby about buying a G.N.R. Stirling Single engine just like Emily. He told that the Sodor Island Forums arriving to see how the Island of Sodor was running to make profits for the rest of the year or something else Reggie would be fired from being a train driver. Reggie and Doc went to Herr Mann's Loco Yard to find some new trains. Herr Mann (which means Mr. Man in German language) showed them that he had steam, diesel, electric, Lego, Bachmann, HO Scale, N Scale, G Scale, Take Along/Take-N-Play, Brio, ERTL, Matchbox, Geo-Trax, Golden Bear '''and Pull-Back Locomotives.' At first, Herr Mann showed Reggie and Doc Brown a Bachmann New York Central EMD F3 diesel-electric locomotive, but it was acting too grouchy to work. They were searching all over for '''9-Volt Lego Trains,' but for the engines were much too big or small. Herr Mann explained to Reggie that he sold the last 9-Volt Lego train, due to Doc Brown's frustration. Herr Mann's idea was to call Bracket Bellborough to tell Lordship to have his steam locomotive Bessie to stay at the Island of Sodor during a whole week loan. The next morning at 9 am, Marty McFly, Doc Emmett Brown, Biff Tannen, Rainbow, Bob, and Reggie were all waiting for the train. Doc got very angry indeed and was being impatient for the new blue steam train called Bessie. After a long while, Bessie slowly arrived from Winkstead Hall while Top Hatt came to see Lordship and Bracket Bellborough. He finally brought Reggie to get him back to work. Onboard Bessie, Reggie and Doc drove her with two passenger coaches and a red caboose. The Sodor Island Forums members are very pleased with the service indeed. While they were driving her, they went into a correct direction where the car wasn't on Maithwaite Level Crossing at all. On the last day of Bessie's visit, Lucas was on a Wild Wing from Mario Kart Wii got distracted by his cell phone. He began to find it but he wasn't watching where he was going and got jumped off the road by a car wheel rim. At Wellsworth station, Reggie and Doc were at a ceremony for Bessie's last day and saw Lucas by crashing at the second passenger coach between the first coach and a red caboose. Top Hatt arrived, by seeing the broken coach as the mechanic was trying to fix it, but the Lordship of Winkstead Hall wasn't sure if Bessie would be able pull the passenger coach. Because it would get overloaded. So Reggie and Doc would see if Bessie could manage to pull one coach wagon instead of two. 2 hours later, Bessie had come to a halt at the side of the viaduct, and Reggie notices Lucas' wrecked car on the ground next to the river, and at last he marveled in awesome that he found the massive white high-speed electric train's motor jet engine which was undamaged. They were very happy indeed, and so at last, Doc Brown set the diesel engine motor on Bessie's coal tender and they rapidly took it to Top Hatt waiting at Wellsworth station. Both Reggie and Doc rose their sweat until he had something warm in his pants. A few days later, Gordon arrived back on the railway from being repaired (re-modified into a regular L.N.E.R. A1/A3 Pacific Steam Locomotive with a L.M.S. Fowler coal tender), and Bessie was refuelled and taken back to Winkstead Hall, while the massive white high-speed electric train went back to work once again. Top Hatt pondered about the future of the railway and bought a smart new tank engine (who is the last one sold by Herr Mann at his used loco yard) called Thomas, and there were some teething troubles. Landmarks *Courthouse *Winkstead Hall *Herr Mann's Used Loco Yard Locations *Wellsworth *Suddery Characters *Reggie *Doc Emmett L. Brown *Marty McFly *Biff Tannen *Huey Walters *Top Hatt (debut) *Herr Mann (debut) *Lucas (debut) *Lord Bellborough (debut) *Brackett Bellborough (debut) *Locomotive 131 (cameo) *Jules Verne Train (cameo) *Thomas (debut, does not speak) *Bessie (debut, does not speak) *Bob Wycoff (does not speak) *Rainbow Mason (does not speak) *Clara Clayton Brown (does not speak) *Jules Brown (does not speak) *Verne Brown (does not speak) *Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen (does not speak) *George McFly (does not speak) *Nubby (does not speak) *Gordon (does not speak) *Massive White High Speed Electric Train (does not speak) *Emily (indirectly mentioned) *Jim522 (mentioned) *Lorraine McFly (mentioned) Time Flies By... Time Flies By... is a pilot short song before "The Trouble With Trains" ''Series featuring Lordship and Bracket Bellborough by driving Bessie. Differences from TurboJ's *Strong language has been removed from the film: **When Lucas drove the car much too fast, he screamed out "Oh, geez...ah!". *The DeLorean Time Machine was parked in few scenes: **Parked by Wellsworth Station where the Massive White Electric Train and Bessie were. **Parked where the White Electric Train needed repairs. **Parked at Herr Mann's Loco Yard. **Parked at the siding. *Bessie's model is different than TurboJ's especially her smokebox door and sloping roofs in front of her tender. *The film brought several character changes: **Biff Tannen has the role of Green. **Lucas (based on the figure from Revenge of the Lego Man) has the role of the Landlord. **Lenord (based on the figure from Revenge of the Lego Man) has the role of the other mechanic. *Lucas' car is different than TurboJ's. *The caboose was cream and blue instead of red and yellow. *Thomas has the role of Little Western. Trivia *This was the only movie to feature Bessie to date. *The white Metroliner high-speed electric train didn't destroy the car, (like the DeLorean being destroyed by a freight train) but it derailed by itself off the tracks. *This reference for Lucas saying a curse word before driving a car by crashing to the wall pays homage to Biff Tannen driving his Ford crashing into manure in '''Back to the Future Part 1' and Back to the Future Part 2. *The Jules Verne Train (where Doc Emmett Brown never used it for a while) and the Steam Locomotive No. 131 were both put inside Herr Mann's Used Loco Yard. *The Lego sports car was originally planned to be in the film, but it was destroyed when the Wild Wing makes the final cut. *The Wild Wing destroyed the green passenger coach was a reference to the diesel-electric locomotive destroying the DeLorean Time Machine. *Bessie's speed travels 126 more than 88 MPH like the DeLorean Time Machine. * Only one reference was made to the Hulk. Goofs *Lordship and Brackett Bellborough incorrectly gained their engineer outfits. Borrowed Soundtrack * Thomas the Tank Engine, Repairs/Viaduct, Gordon, Sir Topham Hatt/The Fat Controller, & Devious Diesel Theme - Music by Mike O' Donnell & Junior Campbell * Time Flies By - Music by Freddie Phillips * The Crazy Frog - Music by Axel F. * Wallace & Gromit's Train Chase - Music by Julian Nott * Ending Title 2 - Music by Ristar Videos File:The Trouble With Trains 2 - Original File:The Trouble With Trains 2 - Remake Also See It On TurboJUK Wiki Category:Specials